winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Different Types of Fairies (TE)
In The Elements, there are different types of fairies potrayed in this fanfiction. This page is to guide any readers and myself on the different types of fairies :). If you would like to use this to inspire your characters, go for it! No credit necessary! List of Fairies Regular Fairies coming soon Raden Fairies Raden Fairies are fairies who are from the universe, Raden. Light Fairy Light Fairies have the power of day and night, the sun and the moon and stars. Their fairy outfits are very brightly colored. They have a bright personality. However, they have the power to turn people into stone when the sun is right above them. Ice Fairy Ice Fairies have the power of ice and snow. Their fairy outfits are white, blue or purple. They never have dark colored hair. Candy Fairy Candy Fairies have the power of food and sweets. Even they sound childish, they possess a power that usually helps the other fairies defeat enemies. They never where any black or greys. Life and Death Fairies Life and Death fairies are on of the most powerful fairies out in the fairy world. They can control life and death. They are able to put someone to death with the snap of their fingers or they can bring back a life. There is only one life and death fairy. Guardian Fairies Guardian Fairies are fairies that protect their fellow fairies and their world from danger. Night Fairies Night Fairies are fairies that are able to transform only at night. Their powers during the daytime are usually weak but as nightfall approach their powers are very powerful. All Night Fairies have a dark colored fairy form and possess wolf ears and tail. In their fairy form they wear short shorts and a top with above the knee boots. Their powers are usually star related, and they can fully transform into a wolf. They are able to convergence with other fairies. Dark Fairies coming soon Fairy Human Hybrid Fairy-Human Hybrids are girls who are half fairy and half human. Roxy, from the Winx Club, is a Fairy Human Hybrid. Her mother, Morgana, queen of the Earth Fairies was a fairy and her father, Klaus, was a human. All Fairy-Human Hybrids cannot receive their Charmix or use their Fairy Dust when they are Enchantix Fairies. In their Believix they can't use their extra set of wings, transform into Lovix and Sophix. Their powers overall are a bit weaker. However, they are physically strong and their fairy outfits are more detailed. Their wings are noted to be stronger. Positive Fairy Human Hybrid (PFHH) Positive Fairy-Human Hybrid, also referred as PFHH, are Fairy-Human Hybrids that use positive based attacks. They help others, and show more fairy like qualities Negative Fairy Human Hybrid (NFHH) Negative Fairy-Human Hybrids, also referred as NFHH, and not confused as dark fairies are Fairy-Human Hybrids that use negative based attacks. They often attack other humans and show witch like qualities. Misc Fairies Rustic Fairies Warrior Fairies Arctic Fairies Amazon Fairies Category:The Elements Category:Fairies